


Remember me

by Mimicchi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternative ending to Straya 801 Planet of total Madness, Changlix and Minsung are endgame, M/M, Multi, Yes I added Yedam, blame Straya 801's author for that she made me ship jeongdam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimicchi/pseuds/Mimicchi
Summary: Alternative Ending to the hella amazing fanfiction Straya 801 Planet of total Madness





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Straya 801– Planet of Total Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565748) by [orangecaramel05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangecaramel05/pseuds/orangecaramel05). 



Months ago in like june or july I had this idea about a Changlix fanfiction. I wrote down a plot and fell so in love with the whole idea that I scribbled down a crappy Character design for Changbin and asked the author of [Straya 801 - Planet of Total Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565748/chapters/31131900), if she was okay with me writing an alternative ending to her amazing story. She gave me her okay but because I was working on many other fanfictions at that time I never really got to make it reality to write that alternative ending. Just recently when looking through some plots I had written in the past I stumbled across Remember Me, the plot of this fanfiction. I fell in love with it, adjusted the plot a bit and even recieved the chance to have an amazing artist make a character design for the Changbin of this fanfiction.  
  
That you'll understand this universe a bit better, I'll tell you a bit about Straya and Remember me.

Basically, Straya 801 is about 3RACHA doing a trip to the planet Straya 801, where they fall in love with so called 'Stray's, really gorgeous creatures with golden eyes, tan skin, in the night glowing white spots all over their skin and a really strong bond to the nature.  
In remember me, 3RACHA return to earth after their mission on Straya, leaving their lovers behind to return to the planet they belonged to. This is where the plot of remember me becomes important:

Hundreds of years ago a catastrophe had wiped out almost the whole species of human, leaving behind a destroyed earth. Terrible wars happened so a group of humans, located in the continent they used to call europe, created a new species to rule the earth. They called them Gearhearts. Those creatures are human-like machines that carry the soul of a human. They talk like a human, act like a human, live like a human and learn like a human. But they don't remember their past lives.

Seo Changbin is the guardian of the big clock tower of the ancient city Auroris inside of the country Aurades. Changbin loves to study the so called 'Plants' and 'Animals', the only living beings that the humans left behind after their raging wars.  
One day, a group of strange Gearhearts appears in Auroris, claiming that they're human. Curious, Changbin lets his minions capture one of these Gearhearts to find out what he really is. The boys name was Felix. But turns out he isn't a Gearheart, nor a complete human. Felix is half human and half a so called 'Stray', his mission is to find his lover who left him behind after a mission on Felix planet Straya 801. The strange thing, the lost lover of Felix has the same name as Changbin, he even looks like him. So Felix began to treat Changbin like his lost lover, desperate to make Changbin remember him. But Changbin doesn't know about Felix. Who of them is right? Changbin, who doesn't know Felix and is convinced that everything is a misunderstanding or Felix who is convinced that Changbin is his long lost lover who just suffers from amnesia?


	2. 1. The peace before the storm

A soft smile made its way upon the Gearheart's face as they sat in the restaurant of his girlfriend's big brother. It had been five years since Changbin was dating his best friend Chan's little sister Jihye, a gorgeous librarian who he had spent almost his whole life with. It was their Five-Year-Anniversary, a really special day for the couple.  
"Bang Jihye, it has been five years since I've been dating you and a whole lifetime since I've known you and Chan. Will you marry me and stay by my side until we grow old and grey?", Changbin spoke gently, opening the small box he had been holding the whole time. Golden tears rolled down the woman's cheeks, her eyes glistening happily.  
"Oh god yes Changbin, of course I will marry you, I love you so much!", She sobbed quietly, throwing her arms around her now-fiance's neck. Changbin chuckled lightly, cupping his now-fiancée's cheeks gently. He leaned in, gently placing his slightly chapped lips on the petite blonde's soft lips, enjoying how the woman literally melted underneath his touch. Loud cheers interrupted the couple, clapping sounds and screams of 'Congratulations!', filling the restaurant all at once. Changbin felt a blush rise to his cheeks, gently pulling his fiancée into his shoulder to hide that the woman was blushing as well.  
"You've finally grown the balls to propose to my beautiful little sister, I'm proud of you Changbin. Take care of my little Jihye, if you dare to hurt her I will fight you.", Chan spoke gently, ruffling his best friend's hair with a giggle.  
"How bold of you to assume I'd even consider to hurt the most beautiful woman I've ever met in my whole life, I love her with all my heart, Jihye is safe as long as she is by my side.", Changbin sassed, sticking out his tongue to the older blonde.  
"Don't fight!", Jihye whined, pouting at the two males. Her brother just giggled, ruffling his sister's hair with a smile.  
"Everything for my cute little baby sister~ You've grown into a beautiful woman, I can't believe that you're so mature now! Don't let Changbin hurt you, you have my permission to kick him in the balls if he makes you uncomfortable!", Chan laughed, pinching his sister's cheek gently.  
"Chan don't treat me like a child I'm twenty-six and not seven!" Jihye whined, slapping her brother's hand away with a pout.  
"Alright alright. But you'll always be my little baby sister in my eyes.", The blonde pouted, erupting into laughter afterwards.

* * *

 

"Ouch!", Minho shouted as his back hit a stone harshly. His Pali, Midnight, had kicked him off of his back again, running away before Minho could do anything.  
"Minho hyung, are you okay? Did Midnight reject you again?", Minho's little brother Jeongin asked worriedly, holding one hand out to help the Trashee clan leader up. Minho took his brother's hand, standing up quickly.  
"Yeah Midnight did it again. I don't know what has bitten his tail that he's so moody currently!", The brunette argued, his shoulders shaking as he spoke.  
"This isn't Midnight's fault, it's because you miss Jisung! Minho it's been five years since they're gone, even Midnight can feel that! Don't assume that your Pali will listen to you while you're thinking of your long-lost lover all the time!", The younger of the two shouted, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.  
"Innie I miss him so much, I want my baby squirrel back, I want to hold him in my arms again, cuddle him like there's no tomorrow, protect him from all evil in this world!", The brunette sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks as his brother gently hugged him.  
"I know Minho, I know that it's painful. But he won't come back unless you go and bring him back. You should ask Donghyuck if he's willing to take over our clan that we can all go on a mission to the earth to get them back! Woojin hyung and Felix hyung miss their lovers too, I'm sure that they'd come with you to get Chan, Changbin and Jisung back! Woojin hyung's voice is broken since Chan left him, everyone is disappointed that he isn't singing anymore! And Felix has become almost completely emotionless, cries himself to sleep every night because he wants his Binnie back!", Jeongin shouted, shaking the older male harshly.  
"Oh Jae, Jeongin, I just can't take this any longer, take me to the earth that I can get my beloved baby back!", Minho cried out, clutching the fox-like Stray's sides tightly.  
"Minho what are you doing with my precious husband? Innie will break if you hold him that tightly!" An offended shout broke the siblings out of their emotional moment. Jeongin broke out of the brunettes embrace with a giggle, walking up towards his husband, whose Pali was nuzzling the nose of Minho's Pali.  
"We're going on a trip to earth, do you want to come with us Yedamie? My brother has been kicked by his Pali again because that dumbass can't help but think about his little human lover all the time, I figured out we should go on a trip and get team 3RACHA back.", Jeongin laughed, tiptoe-ing to peck his lover's cheek. The Sureki clan leader let out a small sigh, smiling defended.  
"You knew I wouldn't let you leave all alone. I'll ask CL to look after my clan, bet she already missed her leader position. I'll come with you Innie, don't worry. We'll get those humans back, no matter what it will cost!", The tall ravenette grinned, engulfing the shorter brunette in a gentle hug.  
"Ewww get a room!", Minho groaned, fake puking at the married couple. They had what he couldn't have, what he could've had if his lover didn't left him, it upset the Trashee clan leader.

* * *

 

"Alright so who is coming with me to earth to get Jisung, Chan and Changbin back?", Minho asked into the round of Stays. Six hands shot into the air, belong to the usual group Minho spent his time with. The Sureki clan leader Yedam with his husband, Minho's younger brother Jeongin, then Minho's best friend Seungmin with his fiance Hyunjin, and lastly the mute Woojin and the half-human Felix. The Trashee clan leader smiled to himself, nodding in approvement.  
"Alright then we're going to take the three-week journey to earth, it's going to be a wild ride but there's nothing I wouldn't do for my beloved baby squirrel. I'm sure Felix and Woojin would do the same for Changbin and Chan so I'm determined that this is going to be fine.", Minho ended his speech with a gentle smile, leading the group towards the spaceship 3RACHA's boss JYP had offered them to use. Donghyuck and CL had been okay with taking over the Trashee and Sureki clan meanwhile Yedam and Minho were gone, so they could leave immediately. Jeongin had been studying the human technology for the whole five years the human trio was already gone, he knew everything someone had to know to control the machines of the human kind.  
"Take a seat and secure yourselves, I will start the spaceship in one minute!", The young fox-like male announced through the speakers of the spaceship, smiling to himself as he heard many noises in the back of the ship.  
"This is captain Yang Jeongin of spaceship 0325 taking the course 4419 exactly nine billion light years away from Straya 801 to the planet Earth. Getting ready to start in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, ZERO!", Jeongin shouted, grinning to himself as the ship raised up into the sky at light speed. Hysterical, high-pitched screams were heard from the back of the ship, Jeongin knowing exactly, that it was his brother who was panicking. Minho always played the tough leader when in reality he was a hysterical idiot, who sometimes even got scared by bugs.  
"There we go. Wait for us Earth, we're on our way." Jeongin whispered, smiling at the thought of soon seeing the three humans again. Especially his brother's lover Jisung, the human he had led to their home only for Minho to kick the poor guy out. It had been hilarious how Minho so soon fell head over heels for the human he kicked out at their first encounter.


	3. 2. A surprising encounter

Waiting never was one of Changbin's best abilities. That's why it drove the Gearheart nearly insane to wait for his wedding. Four whole weeks were too long in his opinion, the brunette wanted to marry his fiancée immediately and not four weeks after his proposal.  
"Changbin what are you doing? You're clutching the clock again, if you keep doing this it will break one day.", The soft voice of Jihye shook him out of his thoughts, her small hands gently cupping his ones. Changbin sighed, standing up quickly.  
"I was thinking about how stupid it is that I can't marry you immediately.", He pouted, turning around to gently press his forehead against the woman's forehead.  
"Darling you know that the preparations take very long. And come on there just is a week left, that week will be over in the blink of an eye. I have to go to work in a bit, have fun at work Changbin.", The blonde smiled, pecking the clock tower guardian's nose teasingly.  
"Yah don't do that! You know that I don't like it when you only give me a peck!", Changbin growled, catching the librarian's upper arms and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.  
"It's fun to keep teasing you, you always act as if you're mad only to then give me the softest kisses, that's why I'm doing it.", Jihye giggled, engulfing the older male in a gentle hug.  
"You know me too well.. Have fun at work my love." The brunette smiled, letting go of the woman to let her leave their home.  
"I will come home late today, not that you're unnecessarily worried about me." The younger of the two called out before eventually leaving her soon-to-be-husband alone in their little home inside of the clock tower.

A sigh left Changbin's lips as he heard the door close, walking up to his desk to check the files that were piled up on it in huge mountains of paper and cardboard files. He had gotten new files from the archives that his ancestors had written about animals and plants, Changbin spent most of his time just reading and studying all those files to understand the nature of the earth better.  
"Changbin, there are some strange Gearhearts in the city, they are claiming to be humans.", One of Changbin's servants informed, her gaze quite worried.  
"Chaeyeon tell Yuri and Yena to capture one of them, I want to try to talk to them.", The scientist spoke, giving the woman a small smile. She smiled back before leaving the room in a quick pace.  
"Now this could be interesting...couldn't it Gyu?", Changbin grinned, looking at the drawer the small creature had stuck its head out from. Gyu was a small creature from another planet Changbin didn't know the name of. Some would consider Gyu his pet, but the short male rather saw it as a friend, despite it not being human.  
"Sir, Chaewon has captured one of them before you gave Yena and me the order to capture one of them...The boy seemed to be confused because they look similar to each other, he's been literally sticking to Chaewon like glue since he first spottet her.", Another of Changbin's servants, a quite young woman named Yuri, reported quickly.  
"Go and tell Chaewon to bring him here. And please just stop calling me Sir, it's Changbin to you and every of my other servants.", The brunette pouted lightly, dismissing the younger woman with a sigh. Gyu quickly climbed out of the drawer and up onto Changbin's shoulder, rubbing its little head against his neck.  
"Are you excited to meet a human Gyu?", The scientist asked the little creature, gently patting its tiny head with one hand.

"Changbin, I um...have captured this...human that apparently is not a human?", Chaewon, another of Changbin's servants, said in an irriated tone, shoving a boy who literally looked like a male version of herself into the scientist's direction.  
"Changbin? Oh my Jae Binnie is that you? My precious Binnie, I've finally found you! You look so good in those clothes, it's a nice style change. Your home is so pretty, I love it here! Did you think about me often? Because I do, I thought about you every day, I missed you sooooooooo much!", The boy talked like a waterfall, literally just jumping onto Changbin, attaching himself to the short scientist like a baby koala.  
"What on earth is wrong with you?! I don't know you, get off of me!", Changbin shouted, trying to get rid of the supposed-to-be-human.  
"Binnie? Don't you recognize me? It's me, Felix, your lover who just travelled through the whole universe from Straya 801 to the earth to see you again because I missed you so much! It's so different from what you told me how the earth is like, it looks less...nature-ish..? I love it anyways! Oh my Jae is that Gyu? I was already worried because Gyu disappeared, you could've at least told me that you took Gyu to earth with you! Binnie do you remember Minho and his little brother Jeongin? Innie got married last year, he's so cute with Yedam, I'm so happy for them! And Minho's gotten bitter, Midnight keeps kicking him off of his back because he's thinking about Jisung all the time. How is Jisung? I miss him too, it's been so long since I last saw you guys!", Felix kept talking, innocent doe eyes sparkling enthusiastically.

"Who the hell is Jisung? And why the fuck do you know my Gyu?! What's even wrong with you?! I have never known a 'Felix' in my entire life, the only one I've ever loved is my precious fiancée Jihye, who I'm going to marry in a week. You must be mistaking me with someone!", The shorter of the two shouted angrily, trying to shake the taller off of his petite body frame.  
"Binnie what are you talking about? You're Seo Changbin, a scientist, specialized on biology, who went on a trip to Straya 801 together with Han Jisung and Bang Chan in order to find out more about the species of Strays. I am half Stray half human just for your information. You saved me from dying when I was shot by a different scientist, we were in a relationship that found a heartbreaking end when you, Jisung and Chan decided to return to earth instead of staying with us. Woojin, Minho and me have been suffering, hell Woojin even went mute! He's completely broken since Chan left him, he doesn't even sing anymore. And Minho...he sucks in his position as a leader because all that's inside of his walnut brain is the memory of Jisung. We need you three back, we really do!", The orangehead pleaded, looking at the older male with teary kitten eyes.  
"I indeed am Seo Changbin and Bang Chan is my childhoodfriend, but who the fuck is Han Jisung? Chan and me never left Aurades even once, nor did we even leave the earth. I don't have a single clue on what you're talking about, you're such a weirdo! Chaewon bring him down into the polygraph chamber, I want to know if he's saying the truth.", The brunette said coldly, forcing the boy away from himself.  
"Okay Changbin, I'll inform you about the results later.", Chaewon just grabbed the male's wrist, dragging him out of Changbin's office.  
"What on earth just was that? That boy creeps me out, he must be insane...or am I the insane one? I don't even know anymore...", Changbin whispered quietly, staring down at the ground.


End file.
